Give Me All of Your Heart
by crazylily
Summary: Lily won't let James break her heart, what does she do when she realizes she is in love with him? and he is with another girl... her greatest enemy!CHAPTER 9 up!
1. Meeting Up

**A/N: Okay, yeah, if you read **_With All My Heart_** of mine then you will recognize Natalie, I just changed her name and tweeked her character(I had to) Halo, I liked the name, so I used it again. Okay, I hope you guys like this first chapter. I think this could be a good story, so I hope you all like it! Read and Review!**

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize!**_

* * *

_Give Me All Of Your Heart_

_Meetings_

"For the umpteenth time Potter, I will not go out with you! Why do you do this to me?" Lily Evans screamed out in the middle of the entrance hall one early Saturday morning. Luckily no one else was there except for James and Lily's best friends.

"Lily, relax." Natalie Anonita, Lily's best friend said. She was a pureblood witch with shoulder length blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She was one of the most wanted girls at Hogwarts, but she was like Lily, she didn't want any guy that would take her. They weren't worth it. That was their firm belief.

"Yeah Lily, it's not like he's being arrogant this time. Relax." Halo Sampson said. She was about Lily's height with dark curly hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. Unlike Lily and Natalie, Halo liked being with guys, she just wouldn't go out with one of the Marauders. She was also one of their best friends.

James Potter, the boy who Lily was yelling at currently, was the leader of the Marauders. He was tall with a nice Quidditch build. He had dark messy hair that he had a tendency to mess up even more when he was nervous, or when Lily was around, whichever came first. He had deep chocolate brown eyes that all girls got lost in, and was the most wanted guy at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, the school they were at and currently in their sixth year.

James' best friend, Sirius Black was standing next to him. Sirius came from a long line of purebloods, as did James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as the Marauders. Sirius Black hated his family and had left their house the previous year and went to live with the Potters. Sirius was like a brother to James. Sirius had long shaggy black hair that girls loved to get their fingers tangled in. His deep gray eyes were cold quite often, but when you saw beyond the cold eyes, there was a soft caring person to those who really knew him. He like James could have any girl he wanted. Well except Lily and Natalie. His strong build was also from Quidditch. He was really the only one that lacked self-control in the group.

Remus Lupin was the smart one, though cursed with his 'little furry problem' as Sirius enjoyed calling the werewolf. Remus had sandy blonde hair and soft gray eyes. Well they were soft till Sirius got on his nerves. He was the most calm and controlled, but was a werewolf and at times would lose some control. The girls liked him for his mysterious look, and his intelligence, also he was a Marauder, and every girl wanted one of them. Well except the forth member.

Peter Pettigrew was a fat little boy who trailed along following James and his friends. He worshipped the ground they walked on. He looked like a rat to most people. He had brown hair that never lay right. His eyes were a weird reddish black color. He was rather fat, and girls never liked him. He was a sad case, but was still fine with James and his friends.

Lily Evans was the fiery red head. She was a girl of heartbreak, and loved the name. She was the one currently yelling at James Potter. He had asked her out again, for what seemed like the millionth time. Her hair was fiery red, and had a slight curl to it. Her almond eyes were the color of emeralds that anyone could get lost in. She had the figure of an angle. Very slim, and had curves in all the right places. She drove guys crazy, but swore never to fall for the wrong one.

Though she had already begun to fall, and she was falling fast, but was stopping herself as fast as she could. The problem? The guy standing in front of her was the problem.

Snog and dump. That was James Potter, and Sirius Black's game. They had broken quite a few girls' hearts in the past six years. That was what they were most known for. Though they were also hot, smart, and great Quidditch players.

The most popular guys in school were the Marauders, and Lily, Natalie, and Halo were the most popular girls in school. Every girl wanted a Marauder, and every guy wanted to be a Marauder. When it came to Lily and her friends' most girl envied them, hated them, every guy wanted them, but only Halo would take one of them.

When the argument finally ended Lily left with her friends, ready to vent out her anger.

"Why does he always ask me out? He knows I don't like him!" Lily ranted to her friends as they walked down the hallway.

"Lily, ever think he might actually like you?" Halo asked cautiously. This was always a touchy subject with Lily. Halo and Natalie had their suspicions about Lily actually having feelings for James, but Lily would never budge. It was always a straight 'No'. It also usually meant the end of the conversation, but springing it on Lily while she was ranting and raving was an even worse idea, unless you knew her like Halo did. Halo knew it was the only way to get an answer.

"He's a player Halo, he doesn't like me like that, and he's just playing games!" Lily told her stubbornly. This was one of Lily's really bad habits.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to fall for him, and fall madly in love, because you are afraid to get your heart broken Lily Marie Evans." Halo argued.

Lily was speechless, yeah, so what if it was true, she didn't want to believe it, fighting was her safe haven, she wanted to keep it that way. It's the only way she knew he couldn't hurt her.

"Is there a point there?" Lily asked; deciding to pretend she didn't understand.

"Oh, so I'm right then?" Halo said. Natalie nodded, they knew Lily too well for a low life lie like that. Lily didn't respond though. She stood her ground stubbornly.

"Give in Lils, you've been caught, you are madly in love with James Potter, but to scared to admit it." Natalie decided to speak.

"So what if I am?" Lily questioned. Natalie and Halo exchanged a curious glance. "It's not going to change anything. He's arrogant, and a toe rag, and extremely hot… and a great Quidditch player, and smart… and… bloody hell I do love him." Lily mumbled. Saying it out loud meant it was true and Lily realized this instantly. "If either of you two dorks decide to go tell James, or Sirius, or Remus, or Peter, or anyone else for that matter, what I just said. It will be the last thing you will ever do!" Lily said in a very loud clear tone.

The girls just nodded and smiled to themselves.

Up in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, you could find James, Sirius, and Remus talking about what had occurred in the entrance hall earlier that morning.

"Why won't she just say yes?" James complained. Sirius and Remus understood it to be a rhetorical question. "It's so obvious she likes me. The way her eyes light up when she sees me, the way she hides that smile. The way she yells at me with eyes as soft as a teddy bear." James rambled on.

"Okay, thank you Prongs, we know that you are madly in love with one Lily Evans, but we don't really need to hear that same line everyday." Sirius stated, referring to James with his amniagus name, Prongs.

"Sirius, you just don't understand it. Lily isn't just another playgirl. She's not another one nightstand. She is so much more. She's beautiful… and" James was cut off by Sirius.

"And smart." Sirius said.

"And perfect." Remus said.

"Lovely, joyful, caring, energetic, and hot tempered." Sirius said naming them off his fingers. "Did I forget anything Mooney?" He added as an after thought, speaking to Remus using his 'furry little problem's' nickname.

"Yeah you forgot a 'hot book warm'." Remus said using James' exact words.

"Hey! Only I'm aloud to call her that!" James protested. His friends knew this speech by heart; they only had this conversation once or twice a day, minimum at least.

"Prongs, will you get over the girl? She doesn't want to go out with you. Find someone new." Remus told him in a calm voice from over a book he had picked up, but was not reading.

"Give up on my fair lady? It would be unjust." James said with a note of irritation in his friends' arrogance that he had at the time too.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, and me think differently." Said Remus referring to Sirius and Peter by their Amniagus nick names respectively.

"Well I disagree, and that is all that matters." James went on stubbornly.

"Fine. Your mistake then Prongs." Padfoot said in an off hand voice. This was another typical conversation that occurred quite often. Well at least once a week.

"It's not a mistake. It's what I have to do." James said. Remus and Sirius didn't know why they bothered to have this conversation anymore. James wasn't going to give up. Sirius and Remus would just have to figure out a way to get James to forget about her, or a way to get her to go out with him. Both of which were nearly impossible. Good thing they're Marauders, nothing is impossible if you're a Marauder.


	2. confessions&conversations

_Give Me All Of Your Heart_

_Confessoins&Conversations_

"So Lily has a crush on Potter. I can't believe it, I was only joking when I said that." Natalie said later that night while Lily was out patrolling the corridors with Remus.

"I know. I would have never guessed. She is always so mean to him." Halo replied with a laugh. "I guess she's just afraid of having her heart broken, I don't blame her actually." She spoke calmly and quietly, but had a hint of fear in her voice.

"I really don't think he'll break her heart. Scary as it is, I think he might really care." Natalie said with a smile.

"I wish we could tell him. It'd mean so much to him." Halo said modestly.

"I doubt that." Natalie replied.

"It you say so." Halo said off handedly. "So what about you and Black?" She asked as an after thought.

"Nothing at all, he's an arrogant jerk, who thinks he's the coolest guy in the world and can have any girl he wants. Which he can't!" Natalie said, just as stubbornly as Lily had. "Anyway, you seem pretty cozy with Remus."

"Cute, really cute, I hardly ever talk to him." Halo replied. "Anyway, my heart is set on Amos for the week." She said as an after thought.

"Not again, he's such an ass." Natalie replied. Halo and Amos Diggory had been going out on and off for two years now. Fourth year was a dozy for the girls. Now they were all on track.

"No he's not!" Halo protested.

Natalie coughed and it sounded oddly like 'denial'. So what if Halo was though. Natalie seemed to be too. After all whom was she kidding? Sirius was the hottest thing to hit Hogwarts since Tom Riddle (though Natalie had only seen pictures of him, he seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth, so she never was prized with a chance to meet him. Or see him in person for that matter.). Sirius Black was everything Natalie wanted, but she was like Lily, she wouldn't take anyone who wanted her first. Luckily for her, Sirius rarely showed interest in her.

"Anyway, since you're not interested in Sirius, you mind if I go hang out with him tomorrow night?" Halo said in a coy voice. She knew she couldn't just go without asking Natalie. Lily already didn't care.

"Why would I care?" Natalie asked trying not to sound hurt. She couldn't let Halo know she liked him.

"Oh yeah, since you don't like him I don't suppose you would care." Halo replied calmly. She was pushing her luck and she knew it.

"And I don't, but why are you going to go snog Sirius if you want to go out with Diggory?" Natalie said trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. She hated when something like this happened.

"First off, I'm not going to go snog Sirius," Natalie looked relieved at these words. Halo continued. "I needed to ask him for some help." Halo said. Natalie began to look nervous again. "Relax, I need him to get back at Amos for me. You know, he's going out with Melody Carmichael, that slut, so since he cheated on me once, Sirius is going to get Charmichael to snog him, and I'm going to bring Amos to walk by. Well if Sirius agrees that is." Halo finished off.

"Sounds joyful." Natalie said in a monotone voice.

"Well I'm off I got to go meet Sirius is the Room Of Requirement." Halo said walking out the door leaving Natalie to her thoughts.

She really did like Sirius, but he was way out of her reach. She'd have had better luck with James. No. James likes Lily a lot. Peter was not someone Natalie would ever like. There was something weird about him. So there was always Remus, and Halo wasn't in denial about that.

_Remus was so mysterious. It was kind of attractive._ Natalie thought this fairly. There was always the little problem about Remus not liking Natalie. Well if worse came to wear she could always make him fall for her.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, Halo was speaking with Sirius.

"So my dear Halo, what would you like?" Sirius said in a low Husky voice while walking towards Halo and putting his hands around her waist.

"Aw Black, honestly, I'm not like the other sluts you snog. In fact, I'm not here to snog you at all." Halo said removing Sirius' hands from her waist. Sirius looked a little taken aback.

"Fine. What do you want then Sampson?" Sirius asked now all business like.

"You know Melody Carmichael?" Halo asked. Sirius nodded. "Okay, she's dating Amos Diggory, as you may or may not know that I dated last year. Well, I want them broken up. I want her to cheat on him basically." Halo said putting it plain and clear to a very stubborn Sirius.

"So basically, you want me to snog Carmichael?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but there is more. I want you to do it in the charms corridor at seven tonight. She'll be free, I'll be with Amos, we'll walk by, and he'll see you two and freak out, and turn to me." Halo said simply. Sirius looked at her with a funny expression.

"What is in it for me?" Sirius asked finally nodding.

"What do you want?" Halo said calmly.

Sirius looked at her with a smile in his eyes while he thought. Then spoke. "You." He said simply.

Halo looked shocked. "What do you mean Black?" Halo said.

"I want you, it's not that complicated Sampson." Sirius said as if it was so obvious.

"I… I… I don't know Black. I can't no… I can't! Natalie likes you!" Halo quickly covered her mouth and gasped. She had a horrified look in her eyes. "I didn't just say that, no Black forget I said that, no you can't she'd kill me, especially if she found out that I… that I…" Halo was in hysterics.

"That you what Halo?" Sirius said walking closer to her. He put his hands on her face and turned her to look at him. "Tell me Halo." Sirius said seeing tears in her eyes.

"Remember, that night… Last year… When you and Natalie got drunk together?" Sirius nodded. "Well she really liked you, and you kissed, then you didn't speak to her. I think she still has feelings for you, but… I don't know." Halo finished Sirius looked seriously bewildered.

"No, I know what it is." Sirius said. Halo gave him a curious look. "I'll help you out with Melody, I'll get my part later though. Deal?" Sirius said. Halo put out her hand and they shook on it.

The deal was made.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah, this chapter was weird. It's explained in the next chapter. The next chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys like it, I'm not going to be updating as much as I did with With All My Heart . I just don't have the time. School starts tomorrow...a nd my first day... wake up at 5:30. Shower. Eat. School. Some Homework. Swim meet. dinner. anymore work. shopping. sleep. So I'll be really buissy, most of my days are like that. practice in the the mornin though... so please exuse the not-updating daily thing... lol**

**peace**

**Crazy Lily**

REVIEW!


	3. A Nice Little Chat

_Give Me All Of Your Heart_

_A Nice Little Chat_

"So Lily how's life?" Remus asked Lily. They were making their rounds and it was a rather silent night. They did spot Halo and Sirius, but that was it.

"Ah, not bad. Pretty boring really." Lily responded. "How's yours?" She said politely.

"James and Sirius driving me crazy a little, but there is nothing new about that." Remus said. Lily felt a shiver go down her spine when she heard James' name. She just couldn't understand why this was happening to her. What did she ever do?

"Yeah, they seem to drive everyone crazy." Lily said remembering this morning. "Can ask you something Remus?" Lily asked after thinking it through.

"Sure, though James really likes you and that's why he's ask you out, no other reason." Remus said knowing Lily's question.

Lily looked astonished at his answer before she even asked it. Now she went into deep thought. James really liked her. That was all she needed to know. No, no it wasn't all she needed to know.

"You should go out with him." Remus said, answering her next question. _Then James would shut up about her. No, no he wouldn't._ Remus thought.

"How can I trust him though?" Lily asked before she could stop herself. She needed answers, and these were things the Halo and Natalie couldn't help her with.

"I guess you have to trust your heart, but with the way James talks about you, you will never have anything to worry about." Remus said. Damn James would so owe him.

Lily thought about this for a second. The way James talks about her. What did that mean? Lily didn't get it. "James never talks about me." Lily said before she could stop herself. She didn't know if she really wanted to know that answer.

"Not when you're around, well in ear shot at least. He never shuts up about you. You should hear him. I swear Sirius and me have the same conversation with James at least three times a day. They're about you. There are two. One is when he rants and raves about how you wont go out with him. Then we tell him you don't want a one night stand, he says your not that your… yeah I won't finish that sentence. The other one is where Sirius and I try and tell him to forget about you. He says no. And goes back into reasons why." Remus said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, I never knew he liked having conversations about me. Seriously." Lily said with an awed expression. She had to think about all this now. Maybe the girls were right. "I can't give him a chance though." Lily said without thinking. She seemed to have a bad habit of doing it tonight.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

"I can't have my heart broken. That's what will happen, I can't let it." Lily told Remus. "Anyway, enough about my love life. How about yours?" She was dying to know.

"What do you mean? I don't have a love life." Remus said in a monotone voice.

"Liar. It's because you like Natalie or Halo." Lily said in a knowing voice.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked before he could stop himself.

"Because I'm Lily Marie Evans! I know stuff!" Lily said with a happy smile. "So which one?"

"Well, I like Natalie… But I think she has a thing for Sirius, since they kissed or whatever last year, but Sirius has a thing for Halo. Yeah. It's a mess." Remus said.

"Tip, if you like Natalie, don't act like you do, and tell Sirius to. It'll make her want you more. Further away, and she can't stand when guys badger her." Lily told him knowingly.

"Well that would explain why she's so hooked on Sirius." Remus said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but he more of pissed her off. Just play it cool when she's around. Pretend to ignore her, but throw her looks when she's not looking. She'll pick up on. Trust me." Lily told him. Remus smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Remus said with a smile. His stormy gray eyes were twinkling. Lily loved seeing her friends happy. It was one of her favorite things.

"I don't know, but please do me a favor. Tell James if he waits, and stops asking me out, then there is a lot better of a possibility that I'll go out with him." Lily told Remus in a whisper even though no one was around.

"He won't believe me, but I will." Remus said with a smile. James was just as stubborn as Lily.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just, I don't know, I've got to figure it out. I can't say yes, but I can't say no. Him asking me out would drive me to insanity. I'll probably hex him to oblivion, then kiss him." Lily pondered aloud, smiling at the idea of this.

_Hexing James, kissing him. What could be more fun? Well, making out with Sirius in front of James would, but… Oh yes, I could do that! _Lily thought to herself. This could be a lot of fun.

"Lily that mischievous smile is one I don't want to see on such an intelligent girls face. It makes me worry that you are planning something crazy." Remus said. Lily's mischievous smile broadened. "You are aren't you?" He asked watching her.

"No, never, not me, I'm innocent." Lily said in a mock innocent voice. She knew the smile wasn't real, so did Remus. They both laughed aloud at this.

"Lily, don't play innocent, it doesn't work for you." Remus told Lily when they finally stopped laughing.

"Hey!" Lily said in a mock hurt voice, but she still had a huge smile on her face.

"Lily, we both know its true. You are far from innocent. After all, you are madly in love with James." Lily went pale as a ghost; she never said that to Remus. She knew she didn't, how'd he know.

"What'd you say Remus?" Lily asked quietly.

"Nothing c'mon lets go. Our rounds are done." Remus said and pulled Lily away.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hurt me! I've been so buissy, school started on tuesday... adn i had a meet that night... then wendsday i had to go to our picknick after practice... and didn't get home till like 8... then i had US history homework... then thursday i had an away meet, then i wuz stuck at my high school till my bros practice was over... then yesterday i wuz at my school for 14hrs between swimming, school, and the football game last night(i'm in band)... and I don't know when i'll update again cuz today i have a meet, tomorrow our club picknick... So I don't know when i'm going to be able to write chapter 4... hopefully some tomorrow and monday... I gotta go... time to swim... REVIEW!**

3 Crazy Lily


	4. Amanda

**A/N: this is rated M, and there is minor slash at the end of this chapter (the flash back) nothing big, dont read if you dont want 2, leave a message and i'll give you the generall basis to it. **

**Sorry about the long wait.. I got caught up in swimming and i got a new laptop and forgot about this story... then a faithful reader messaged me.. so this chapter is dedicated to** **ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter who kindly requested that i continue... You are welcome :)**

_

* * *

_

_Give Me All Of Your Heart_

_Amanda_

"Wake up you mangy maggots! We are going to go hang out with the girls today!" Remus yelled at the boys bright and early the next morning.

"Mooney… Shut up." Was the only response Remus heard, it was naturally coming from James' bed.

"Awe, but Lily will be there James." To Remus' horror, and apparently Sirius' as he jumped out of bed moments after Remus said this, James didn't respond, and just rolled over.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a curious glance and Sirius took decided to pull James out of bed. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want?" James all but screamed at Sirius, clearly not content with being awoken at such an early hour on a Saturday morning.

"Remus said Lily, you clearly heard him, and you're still in bed." Sirius clarified as well as justified why he had done it. James gave him an incredulous look.

"If you don't mind I need some sleep. I had a late night last night." James said solemnly. He didn't elaborate as Sirius and Remus gave him questioning looks, but instead just went back to sleep.

Remus and Sirius got ready to go out with the girls in silence; clearly both were in deep thought as to what to do about James. The decided they would question James later, they were already late enough to meet the girls as it was.

"Oh Sirius," Remus put his hand up to stop Sirius before they descended the stairs to the common room. "If you want Natalie to stop liking you, pretend you like her." He said and descended the stairs before Sirius could question it.

"Hey girls." Remus said giving Natalie a coy look before turning to Lily's confused look as Sirius came down without his other half. "James is too tired to get out of bed. So it's just the five of us." Lily gave a small 'oh' as Sirius smiled cheerfully.

"Natalie! How nice it is to see you! How are you today? It's beautiful out, just like you." Remus, Halo, and Lily did all they could not to laugh hysterically. Natalie just looked taken aback by Sirius' interest in her.

"Are you feeling okay Black?" Natalie asked with venom. Now it was Sirius turn to look thunderstruck. No girl (besides Halo of course) had ever given him attitude when he turned on the charm. Lily smiled to herself, and nodded thanks towards Remus.

Sirius however was still slightly in awe. "What did you just say to me Anonita?" Sirius asked with a vicious grin. Natalie glared at him as if he was her worst enemy.

"What did you just call me?" Everyone took a step back, knowing Sirius had finally crossed the line. Sirius however, as naïve as he is, took a step towards her, he stood a good head above her and didn't show any intimidation by the girl had.

"You heard me Anonita, yes I said it again." There was a general draw of breath as Remus wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist, and Halo pulled Sirius forcefully back.

"Let me go Remus." Natalie said in a deadly tone. Remus just stood his ground, and whispered softly in her ear.

"Forget him, he isn't worth it." A single tear trickled down Natalie's face as she turned and gave Remus a hug.

Lily looked on feeling rather lonely as Remus lightly kissed Natalie on the lips, but as he went to break away from her she wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her hands in his hair. Lily gave a light smile, and swore she saw Halo and Sirius exchange a special look. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there, and so Lily decided to go walk off on her own.

She slowly walked towards the lake, feeling the light breeze wisp through her hair. As she walked closer she saw a mop of messy raven hair walking with a young blonde with a thin body that brought all her curves out. She was basically skin and bones in Lily's opinion. Her breasts stood out like a girl who had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Her face was round and she had placid honey eyes that could be manipulative at her will, yet stone cold the next minute. Lily gasped as she realized that _her_ James Potter, and the notorious school whore, Amanda Pella were holding hands.

The sight made Lily sick. She couldn't take this, it wasn't fair. She was Lily Evans, and James Potter was hers, and everyone, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone knew this. Then again the Gryffindor girl would be the one who would dare to steal Lily's man. She was infuriated to say the least.

She stomped her way back towards the common room, it wasn't like she didn't have every right to. At one time Amanda had been one of them. A great friend to them, though she was a year above them, she had taught them a lot, but then things got weird.

Flash Back

**_WARNING! WARNING! SOME SLASH BELOW! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_ (Continue to end of flash back)**

"C'mon Lily, Natalie, Halo, get dressed!" Amanda yelled at the young third years.

"Why Amanda?" A timid thirteen year old Lily Evans asked. She wasn't sure about this.

"Do you not trust me Lily?" A cunning Amanda asked. Who was Lily to question the girl, so instead she just followed her friends, while wearing a loosely tied string bikini into the hot tub that Amanda had placed in the room of requirement (the house elves had told her about it one night). "Relax girls, it's going to be fun, don't think about any of it." Amanda said in her oh so sweet voice. The girls nodded but didn't physically relax. Amanda noticed.

"Thirsty?" She asked and conjured up four fire whiskeys disguised as butterbeers. "Drink up." She said before the girls could respond. They did as they were told and took gulps of the fiery liquid. They didn't question what it was, and as they tried to drink it up, it seemed to be continuously filling.

Amanda watched on as the girls slowly relaxed into the hot tub. She smirked to herself and encouraged them to drink more. When she was sure they were drunk she took action.

"Lily and Natalie go in the adjoining room and go in that hot tub and wait there." Lily never found out what exactly happened to Halo, but next went Natalie, and finally it was her turn. She was sobering up, but was still slow on the uptake of everything. She slowly climbed back into the hot tub as not to slip. Amanda gave a short laugh and moved over to the thirteen year old red head.

"Close your eyes, relax." She whispered in a heavy lustful voice. Lily did as she was told, not really capable of controlling herself. "Now don't move, I promise this won't hurt." She spoke in the same voice. Slowly Amanda moved herself up to be even with Lily's chest; she kissed it slowly and untied the bottoms of her bikini. Lily didn't notice. Amanda slowly kissed her way up Lily's neck till she met her lips. She kissed her hard and forced her to kiss back. She pulled Lily's arms so they were around her waist, then she took her own and put them around her neck untying the top of her suit. Lily didn't understand what was going on.

Amanda slowly guided Lily's hands up to the other girl's breast. Amanda directed her to massage them and broke the kiss. "This might hurt a little." She said as she ran two fingers into the young girl. Lily gasped in pain, and blacked out.

end Flash back

Lily had never told anyone about it. When she got the courage she told Amanda off and she started leaving them alone, but now was different. No one messed with James Potter if Lily had anything to say about it. Lily decided she'd go wait in his dorms. Two could play this game.

Lily came to her decision, but first she needed to make a quick stop by her dorms.


	5. Confrontations

_Give Me All of Your Heart_

_Confrontations_

Lily took quick steps to her dorm. She looked around and found exactly what it was she was looking for. If she couldn't have James, no one could she decided. She pulled on the short skirt she had been saving for some time; she wore nothing but a thong underneath. She looked in her closet and quickly found the shirt she was looking for, low cut, no bra for it; it hugged all her curves perfectly. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and put on some light eyeliner.

She then summoned James' invisibility cloak and covered herself. She proceeded to the boys' dorm and removed the invisibility cloak from her person to reveal her true form. She rested on James' bed and pulled out one of his Quidditch magazines for entertainment. It wasn't long before James came to his room by himself.

His hair was perfectly tasseled. His clothes where plastered to his skin, and his eyes held deep mystery as he turned and looked at the girl lying on his bed. He arched an eye brow. "Evans?" was all he said.

Lily couldn't help but smirk as he looked so lost currently. She watched as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before looking up again.

"I really am here." Lily said in a seductive voice. James just looked at her.

"Why?" Was all he could bring himself to say. Here she was the girl of his dreams, clad of most of her usual apparel, all but begging him to take her, and naturally, James being the idiot he was, had a girlfriend.

Lily decided not to answer and instead got up from her place on his bed and sauntered over to him, placing her arms around his neck. She waited till he met her eyes.

"We can't do this Lily." He said in a soft eloquent voice that was clearly pleading with her not to go through with this.

"Why not James, it's what you want." She whispered seductively in his ear. Then brought her right hand down and grasped his, and moved it to her waist. His left hand automatically did the same.

"Lily I have a girlfriend." James pleaded.

"But you _love _me." Lily responded boldly and kissed him once and walked off swaying her hips. As she walked out she saw Sirius and Remus walking in and winked at the boys.

"Well Prongs, care to share?" Sirius asked the boy. He looked like a lost little boy in the middle of New York City. Remus gave him a worried look.

"Why does she have to be her?" James asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged a confused look and listened as James went on. "Who does she think she is? She knew I had a girlfriend, and she shows up in such a hot skimpy outfit, and tells me _I _love her! Then kisses me! Where does she get off?" James voice didn't elevate the whole time. Sirius and Remus just stood there with a dumbstruck look across their faces.

"_You _have a girlfriend?" Sirius was the first to speak. "And she isn't Lily Evans?" Sirius said more importantly.

"Yes Padfoot, I know you have a thick scull, but I have a girlfriend, who's name is Amanda." James said in a falsely happy voice. He watched as Remus walked over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"You are such an arse!" Remus said as James rubbed his head and muttered something that sounded oddly like "Dam that hurt."

"Lily hates Amanda more than anyone! Everyone knows that! Even Sirius!" Remus stated.

"Yeah even I know that!" Sirius said pompously before realizing what he said. "Wait a minute! What is that supposed to mean?" He turned to Remus who was trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Nothing Padfoot old mate!" Remus said patting him on the back. "Anyway, how did you not know that Lily and Amanda don't get along?" Remus turned on James at the drop of a knut. James was caught slightly off guard and shrugged.

"C'mon James we'd like an answer, even Snivellus knows they hate each other!" Sirius said boldly. James glared at him before saying.

"Do me a favor Pads, don't ever talk to me again." And with that James grabbed his broom and walked out of the dorm.

"Well that was mean." Sirius said sounding very hurt and bounding down the stairs, though as soon as they got there they automatically regretted it.

"Stay the fuck away from him you bitch! You're a slut! He's my man and you know it so stay the fuck away!"

"The red head is on fire." Sirius whispered to Remus who covered his mouth so Lily wouldn't turn on them.

"If he's _your _man than why is he going out with me?"

The girls watched in amusement as Lily flicked her fiery red hair out of her face. "Get behind Lily and grab her if she gets violent." Remus whispered to Sirius as he himself went behind Amanda.

"Really? He's going out with you? How much did you pay him?" There was a thundering gasp throughout the common room.

"No you did not! He loves me and you're just jealous!"

"Oh yes because he loves you so much that just the morning before he was confessing his undying love to me! Yes because that makes so much senses you slut!"

"You know girls, as hot as it is to watch you two argue over who my best mate loves, I believe it's time you stop." Lily elbowed Sirius in the gut. "Or not, continue." Remus rolled his eyes at his friends failed attempt at ending the fight.

"Lily, forget about it, you _are_ a prefect, and if you plan on being Head Girl next year, I believe it is time you stop." Remus said in a calm but affirmative voice. Lily looked up at him as if just realizing he was there. She smiled lightly and said.

"I presume you are right my dear friend. Good bye. Oh and Amanda dear, stay away from James, because you have not heard the end of this." And with that Lily stalked out onto the grounds.

"Well that was sufficiently captivating." Sirius stated and the room went silent and everyone looked over at him. "What?" Sirius asked completely confused.

"Something intelligent just came out of your mouth." Remus said in an overly amazed voice.

"Well duh! I only act stupid! Seriously! I'm Sirius!" Sirius laughed in spite of himself. Remus just rolled his eyes. James came down the stairs and looked between the two.

"You are in big trouble Prongsie old pal." Sirius said and walked away, presumably to find Halo.

"Do I want to know?" James asked Remus as he watched his best friend leave the confines of the common room. Remus stood there and looked shocked.

"If you're that thick, I'm out of here." Remus said and when James gave him a confused look, he summoned the Marauder's map and took heed to the kitchens where he spotted Sirius, Halo, Lily, and Natalie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 5, I'm sorry for the delay, but I wrote most of the chapter, but then didn't know how to end this chapter, and then i had SATs on saturday, so I didn't finish writing it yesterday. anyway yeah i hope you all liked this chapter! I did, and im sorry about mistakes, my brian is still a little fried and i nkow as i was writing it i was constantly going back changing stuff so let me know if it really eneds to be corrected.**

REVIEW!

Crazy Lily


	6. magic down

**A/N: okay so here's the long awaited update, sorry, but I've been so buissy! I work 5-7days a week, and for the 5 its 9hr days! But swimming is over for… 2weeks, so I'll try and update again soon, I know where I'm going now. I liked this chapter, it was fun to write I guess. The storm was inspired by an event that took place on Thursday, I got out of work early do to thunder, but there was a bad thunderstorm, it was pretty wicked, there was chain lightning all over and stuff, it was great! Anyway… I have a myspace specifically for fan fic, its http / www. Myspace . com / ffcrazylily / just copy that without the spaces and you can all feel free to add me! And torment me on my bad decisions! Lol okay review!CrazyLily**

"Our best friend has got to be the densest arse I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Sirius said when he saw Remus walk in. Remus gave a weak smile and looked on. Lily was eating massive amounts of chocolate, and Halo and Natalie where making a feeble attempt at getting the house elves to stop bring her more on her command. They were failing dismally.

"You're telling me. Honestly for someone who is so naturally intelligent, he's thick as a concrete wall." Sirius barked out a laugh. Remus looked over at the girls, and rested his eyes on Natalie for a second, but as she began to look his way, he turned back to Sirius. "What can we do though…" then in a whisper he added, "It's our fault you know?" Sirius gave a sad nod, and then chirped up.

"Hey Natalie want to go snog in the broom cupboard?" Sirius yelled to the girl. She turned and glared at him. He just smiled at Remus who gave him a coy look.

"I would rather go snog Remus, sorry hun." Natalie said off handedly, yet missed Remus' blush. He was working his way there. Sirius looked upset for a second then gave Halo an award winning smile.

"Nat you realize he really does like you, he being Remus I mean." Halo told her friend as Lily rested her head on the table finally done eating.

"Yeah, I guessed, he's not too bad though, and Sirius is an asshole who'd make out with anyone." Natalie replied with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT!" Lily screamed startling everyone.

"Do we want to know?" Natalie asked cautiously, Lily didn't always have the best ideas.

"Well I could make out with Sirius in the common room, and James would see and forget about that slut, and then he would fall madly in love with me again!" Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lily, I know what Natalie said, but doll, it is against the Marauder code of honor, can't snog another guy's girl." Sirius said. Lily frowned, and Remus just smiled at Natalie who gave him a small smile back.

Lily looked to Remus for conformation and gave up when she realized the trance he was in.

"By the way Sirius, the deal is off." Halo said wanting a desperate change of topic.

"What deal?" Lily asked. Apparently it worked; she had a short attention span when she was depressed.

"Nothing Lil, Sirius was being an asshole, he thinks I'd be his girl, but as James as successfully proven, Marauders only break hearts." Halo stated proudly. "Let's go girls." And with that the girls took a sudden leave towards who knows where.

"That was unique…" Remus said still slightly confused. Sirius looked like he had been hit with a confundus charm. "Well we might as well eat now that we are here." Remus said calling over some house elves.

Meanwhile Lily and Natalie followed a very irritated Halo up to their dorm, and when the dorm closed silence overtook them. Lily finally decided to take the initiative and spoke up.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked having an idea she already knew. Halo sighed.

"I don't like Amos anymore. He came onto me earlier today and I needed to call the deal with Sirius off for that reason and multiple others." Natalie and Lily knew not to ask her to elaborate, it would be useless. Instead they watched as Halo stared out into the not-so starry night. In fact it was anything but starry. It matched her mood, gloomy, and desperate for better times that had no chance of coming. "Light some candles will you Lil? The magical ones will go in whether like what is to come." Lily did as she was asked, not completely understanding her friend. "That's better." Halo said and lay back on her bed.

"James is an asshole." Lily stated off handedly, the other girls knew not to answer. She was ranting, end of discussion. "I don't know why I even bothered to think about him. He's an arrogant big-headed toe rag. I can do so much better than him." Lily said more to herself than anyone really.

"Remus is really cute." It was so sudden and random that Halo and Lily weren't sure how to respond. "I mean he's smart and handsome and seems really nice." Natalie went on, but was interrupted by hysterical laughter from her two best friends.

"What…" Before she got to finish all the candles but those Lily had lit where out. "Was that?" She finished, obviously not asking her initial question.

"Magical outage, kind of rare, but when you get a bad thunderstorm like the one that is on its way, it knocks week spells out, and week witches and wizards." Halo explained. "Lily you should go work some magic on the common room and all the girls' dorms, and possibly some of the boys' dorms, Nat and I are not strong enough." Lily looked bewildered but proceeded to do as asked.

As Lily walked throughout the Gryffindor tower lighting candles in periodic places along the way. There was massive panic and as she reached the common room from the girls dorms McGonagall came in to speak to her.

"I assume Miss Sampson informed you to light the candles around the Tower due to the power. Well my work here is done. I'll be back to check later, please be sure to settle down all the younger students, though Miss Sampson and Anonita and Misters Potter, Black, and Lupin can assist you in that. The head's are in their room with the seventh year prefects going over how they will prepare for the night ahead which is bound to be long. I suggest you sixth years take charge, and if necessary have the fifth year prefects assist you all." McGonagall stated in a matter-of-fact-ly voice. Lily nodded and the professor left.

Lily ran up and grabbed the girls. Who set the work in calming down the younger students and asking each in the common room to report to their dorms until further notice so they could have an accurate count and see who was missing. The girls did as was asked.

Lily herself went up to the Marauder's room and ran into Sirius and Remus leaving. "We know what's going on Lil, what do you need?" Remus asked as he spotted the fiery red-head.

"Oh good! Round up all of the younger boys and the seventh years, tell them they are report to their dormitories until further notice, when the common room is cleared we will take a count and see if anyone is missing." Lily stated quickly not wanting to see James.

Time passed quickly and finally everyone was in their rooms and accounted for.

"Why in the name of Merlin aren't the seventh years handling this?" Natalie finally asked in an exhausted voice. "I mean none of them are in their dorms, so what is up with that?" She ranted.

"Love, McGonagall came in and told us about an half hour ago while you were taking count in the girls dorms that all the seventh years would be out keeping the hallways clear in packs by year and stuff like that." Sirius said obviously in a bad mood.

"Where's James than?" Remus asked, obviously the excitant of the night had lead him to forget about the lovely events of the day. Immediately he coward at the glare Lily sent him.

"C'mon Lil, let's go up to my room, James isn't in there, we kicked him out, and Peter's off with him somewhere." Sirius said and with that they walked away towards the boy's dorm.

"Should we be worried?" Remus asked looking at a confused Natalie, and an angry Halo.

"Well if James is up there yes." Natalie replied. "If he's not then I'm not sure we have a reason to be." Remus looked slightly relieved, but as he looked around he felt a ping of guilt and spoke up.

"Nothing will happen Halo, trust him, he won't screw up." Halo looked taken aback but could only wish he was right.

"What ever. I'm going upstairs; just leave me alone for a bit." With that she walked away.

Natalie and Remus looked at each other. Their eyes locked for a second before Natalie looked away.

"Where did you guys send James?" Natalie asked after about a minute. She needed to break the silence, not that it wasn't comfortable, but she just couldn't take it.

"James sent him off to the seventh year boys' dorm. Those two are bad when they fight." Remus said, talking more to the floor than to the beautiful blonde haired girl sitting in front of him.

Natalie noticed this and got up and walked around to the couch he was sitting on a sat next to him. He looked over at her briefly and smiled, then looked away and blushed. Natalie smirked at this and decided to distract him.

"So Sirius won't do anything with Lily right? 'Cause I'm not sure Halo could handle it." Natalie asked him cautiously. His eyes gleamed as he looked up at her.

"He was pretty hurt by what she said earlier so I don't know." Remus said sadly.

"She doesn't mean it, she's just afraid to fall."

"I know."

Natalie couldn't take sitting there anymore.

"Remus?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Natalie?" It was a short simple reply, but meant so much.

She didn't need to hear anything more, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	7. um

"Why is your best friend so clueless?' Lily asked Sirius as they sat alone in the Marauder's dorm. Sirius gave her a small smile before replying.

"Well he only waited… five years for you to come around. You kind of just missed him I guess." Lily looked at the ground understanding that what she had done was wrong.

"I never really expected him to give up." Lily finally confessed. "I mean I know I'm not the coolest, or prettiest, or nicest girl in the world, but I try." Every feeling she never knew she had was surfacing in the dim lit room as the lights lightly flickered with a strong gust of wind. Lily shook her head to rid herself of such powerful emotions.

"He loves you regardless." Sirius informed her as if he needed to. Lily smiled and walked over to him and sat on his bed (she had seated herself on Remus' neatly made one.).

Sirius looked at her slightly confused, and Lily answered by running her hand along his thigh. "Lily no!" Sirius breathed deeply as her hand ran along his inner thigh.

"Why Sirius? You want it just as much as I do." Lily stated seductively and giggled as his breath hitched when she gracefully ran her hand just over his member and preceded up to his tight abdominal region like nothing had happened.

Her conscience argued with her about how wrong this really was. First off, she shouldn't be putting Sirius in a position like the one he was in, best friend or totally hot girl. Second, Halo was in love with the boy. It was against girl world rules. Her body argued against her. Before she knew what she was doing there was a roll of thunder then a bright flash of chain lightning, and another roll of thunder, in that time Lily managed to lock the doors, cast silencing charms, and a mind blocking charm. She just hoped they were strong enough for the long night ahead.

Then she turned to Sirius who looked frightened while laying stark still, obviously still fighting the battle between right and wrong. He watched as she slowly crawled over to him and then put one leg on each side of him and rested right over him. His stormy grey eyes looked terrified yet excited, but her eyes where filled with lust, and only lust.

"Lily please, this is betrayal to the umpteenth degree!" Sirius pleaded in a cowardly manner, his conscience still in the scene apparently. Lily though didn't seem to hear his complaints and instead continued to seductively run her hands over his chest.

He was breathing deeply now trying to control is foggy mind which was currently broadcasting a beautiful red head in an emerald thong and bra set.

"Lily stop, you want to be with," He paused and with held a groan as Lily grabbed his member. He took a deep breath and then continued as the rain began to pound harder on the window. 'You love James! And me? My heart is set on Halo." He said with the entire deviancy he could muster.

"And my dear friend Halo doesn't feel the same way. I thought she had made that pretty clear today in the kitchens." Her reply was cold and heartless. Sirius cowered more under her heatedly glazed eyes. The lighting and thunder were breath taking, and for Sirius, he believed tonight he might as well die. He was giving into temptation.

He moved his hands to her thighs and rubbed them gracefully, never breaking eye contact. He didn't bother to ask what she wanted; he knew by the look in her eyes she wanted him.

His hands slid along her thighs and up her flat stomach, carefully avoiding her core. As he ran his fingers around her stomach, and as he expected she arched into his touch. He smiled weakly, as guilty as he'd feel after this, it sure felt good now.

Before she could understand what was happening Sirius had her on her back with her hands pinned above her head. She smirked at him as he used one hand to hold her hands, and the other to search for his wand.

"It won't work. The storm is growing stronger." She told him. He decided to take her word for it and went to unbuttoning her soft turtle covered shirt agonizingly slowly. After the first two buttons though, he changed his mind.

His hand ran from the buttons up her neck, touching the soft skin, he gently sucked her pulse point making her moan softly. Then he ran his hand along the side of her face and looked into her painstaking eyes, they shown with lust through it all though, he knew he couldn't let her down, and slowly he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

It wasn't like any kiss he'd ever experienced before. Usually they were only filled with hunger and eagerness, but this, this was different, passionate, joyful, and lust filled. He pulled away as she whimpered.

He then slowly and agonizingly began to undress her as she whimpered with every touch.

Meanwhile Halo sat alone in her dorm, tears streaming down her face as the lightning flashed once again. She knew what was going on; Lily's blocking charms weren't so effective in her lust. Though Halo did have to admit they were pretty decent considering they were withstanding the storm. She meditated to the sound of the rain pounding against the window, though she was broken from her thoughts later that night by a sudden urgent unknown call.

"I can't believe he kicked me out!" James whined to Peter, apparently not happy about his friend's decision. "I mean all I did was chose Amanda over Evans, no big deal really." Even Peter was amazed by his friend's simplemindedness, and Peter himself wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

"Well you fucked up." Peter said boldly. James looked at him oddly. "Or not…" He said cowering away at a role of thunder. The rain seemed to be louder than ever as they sat in the room.

"I took Remus and Sirius' advice! They said to give up, move on, and I finally do it, and now I'm kicked out of my own dorm!" James was outraged now, and Peter whimpered as his voice rose.

Then James made a quick decision and stood up from his position on the bed and walked out of the room. Peter followed behind, clearly bewildered.

James stalked down the stairs and stopped at their dorm, and rattled the door knob. "I'm locked out now?" James asked no one in particular. Then as it dawned on him he screamed "THEY LOCKED ME OUT!"

Remus shuddered as he heard James yell. "You don't think…" But before he was able to finish her sentence as Natalie jumped up and sprinted up the stairs.

"They're in there." Natalie whispered to Remus as he arrived behind, and instantly started a glaring contest with James.

"Who is 'They'?" Clearly hearing who she said. But he missed the uneasy look Remus and Natalie had shared.

"Well…" Remus started carefully as a look of dawning came over James' face.

"No…" James' voice was hollow. Peter looked confused still.

"Yes…" Came Halo's soft caring voice, but it seemed hurt all the same.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is up… and the fact that my p key is broken is besides the point (stupid flipping laptop) anyway I decided to end the chapter here, though on a positive note… I have most of the next chapter written up already, I just have to type (which is why this took so long… b/c I hand wrote it, and then was to lazy to type it…) On a semi positive note… I'll have more time to write after this week because I'll have time between swim practices, when ever and where ever they are… Our school is under construction, and last I heard the pool isn't opening, and we're starting school a minimum of a week late… probably more… I'm not sure if that's good or bad… because I happen to have an AP lit assignment do the first day… that I've neglected to read the second book to… c'mon people Harry Potter is so much cooler! **

**Anyway read and review and add me on myspace if u please http / www . myspace . com / ffcrazylily / just take out all those lovely spaces :-d**

**Okay? Review please! And if I get enough I'll update by Wednesday!**

**CrazyLily**


	8. uh oh

"But, but that would mean…" James stammered.

"Yes." Halo responded as calmly as she could.

James started pounding restlessly on the door trying to force it open.

"You're wasting your time. Lily has multiple charms on it, and your magic isn't strong enough." Halo spoke with an air of high superiority in a form James wasn't seeing as he pulled out his wand to try and open it using magic.

"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" James screamed. There was no response. "Will you three stop standing there and help me for Merlin's sake?" James spat at his friends.

"Why do you care what happens with Lily and Sirius? You have a girlfriend Potter!" Natalie said and stalked down the stairs, Remus following after. James thought about it for a second.

"I guess they're right… Well let's go down to the common room I suppose he said as he walked Halo down to the common room, missing the last sad look she gave the door.

"You're gorgeous Lily." Sirius whispered huskily in her ear from his place kneeling between her knees in his boxers. He was gently massaging her breasts through the silk emerald fabric of her bra. "Do you really want this?" He asked as a roll of thunder was heard throughout the castle.

She didn't hesitate to respond with a yes. "Take me away Sirius."

"Your wish is my command Lily." Sirius said and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

With that their night was occupied.

"So," James started in a falsely cheerful voice. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Sleep." Remus said dryly as Natalie curled up into his chest.

"I second that motion." Natalie's muffled voice a rose from Remus' chest.

"I'm going to my room, I need to think." Halo said dryly. No one protested as she wandered off to her room.

"Exploding snaps?" James asked Peter, still in a morbidly cheerful voice. Peter shook his head.

"I'm going to go call it a night. The storm is calming down now, so the seventh year's dorm should be quiet." Peter said, and took head towards the door.

James observed the common room and realized it must have been extremely late considering everyone was asleep. James though wasn't all that tired and wondered where Amanda was. He decided he'd sit in the windowsill and listen to the rain.

He just couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Lily and Sirius were up in his dorm shagging, and he wasn't sure how he should take it. Sure Sirius was supposed to be his best friend. So naturally what was he doing? He was having the greatest shag of his life with the girl of his dreams.

"Hey suga." James heard the distinct voice of Amanda whisper in his ear. She gently kissed him on the lips. "Something wrong?" She asked in a seductive voice.

James stared out the window contemplating his response. Was something wrong? No everything was wrong, but she couldn't know that, she wouldn't understand. "Nope I'm fine love. When did you come in?" He asked finally turning to look at her. Her honey eyes were full of lust and she was wearing some tight lingerie.

"I came in about ten minutes ago, McGonagall finally released me and I wanted to put on something a little more comfortable than that school girl uniform. When I came back down I was lucky enough to find you." She said as she ran her hands along his flat chest.

"Well I guess it's my lucky night then huh?" James asked a bit sarcastically. Luckily for him, Amanda was a dense as she looked and didn't pick up on it. On the contraire she brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Amanda love, not tonight, I'm tired, and locked out of my dorm, so why don't we sleep, and I mean sleep not shag," He added clarifying his intentions. "I'll conjure up a bed, some blankets, pillows, and voila, we can sleep." He said as everything appeared out of thin air.

Amanda whimpered and was about to complain when James pulled her under blankets, and held her tight against his chest, while fondling her. She giggled at his actions and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's bed time love." She said, and lay down to sleep.

Her plan was going perfectly. James would be her lover if it was the last thing that ever happened to her, but of course this was the legal way, if it didn't go as planned. Well then she would figure that out when it came.

"I see why he loves you." Sirius said as he held Lily tightly in his arms. They were under the covers of his bed, though were now dressed in proper night attire. Lily gave him a quizzical look. "You are great in bed." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing. Lily smirked, "And here I was sure you were a virgin before tonight." Lily laughed.

"I'm serious! I've now lost 10galleons to James!... Well if I ever tell him that is." Sirius said.

"I know you're Sirius!" Lily said bursting into a fit of giggles. Sirius smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "James is going to hate us." Lily said.

"Hold on, let me back track a second." The author interrupts the story rudely to explain this all. "So Lily was just looking for an easy shag, and have given into the fact that she rather just be with him, and not a one night stand. Okay?" Author runs and hides to continue typing story as random flying objects come towards her.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but alas he has Amanda." Sirius said and regretted it as Lily tensed up in his arms. "She's a whore though, and he's a dense idiot. That's why you're with me!" Sirius said flirtingly, Lily loosened up. "Anyway we should get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to be dead by tomorrow afternoon." Sirius said on a 'light' note, and kissed Lily good night.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Lily asked herself as she drifted asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

The next morning…or rather afternoon as they all soon realized was filled with bustle and confusion, I t wasn't until noon when Professor Dumbledore called everyone down to the Great Hall.

"Last night there was a strong storm that caused any magic that was not extensively strong to diminish. There is nothing to fear, everything is back in order now, thought as the general population got little to no sleep, and it is a Friday, class will be canceled!" There was extensive cheering from the whole school, teachers included. "Now have some brunch!" He spoke in a tired voice while food appeared along the tables.

Though soon enough heads turned to the Gryffindor Table which was oddly silent for the good news. No fire crackers, nothing. Within seconds of the realization that James and Sirius were not sitting anywhere near each other, they witnessed Sirius Black kiss an unmistakable red-read, Lily Evans.

Sirius smiled as they heard a gasp throughout the hall. Whispers immediately broke out, though not before they saw the pale face of one James Potter. Dumbledore was astounded by the new relationship. He shook his head and looked down at his food.

"Minnie, do tell you had no idea about this." It wasn't a suggestion, but more a statement. McGonagall just stood there looking like a dear in the head lights.

"I can honestly say I am stunned." She said gaining her composure back.

"This is bad Minnie, real bad." The old Professor spoke in a worried voice.

"I know, I know." She replied, looking twice her age.

**A/N: author runs and hides It had to be done though, mainly something kinda like this happened to me, except it was a guy from the rival boys swim team (we have different rivals lol) but yeah, he's leaving for college, and we broke up like 2 weeks ago because of it :( which gives me extensive time to write. And the fact that swimming is starting two days late… which is also depressive 2 me… but I might be able to update a couple times before summer ends, or school starts… which ever comes first… but I have to read Frankenstein first :( and then write a report, but alas there is a good chance I will drop AP Lit, so yeah… REVIEW! Love CrazyLily**


	9. REMUS?

"Well that went well." Sirius said; his arm around her waist as they walked together towards their first class, Potions. Lily gave a weak smile.

"Well if by well, you mean as well as we could've expected." She told him as he smiled. She loved having his arms around her; it made her feel wanted for once. She smiled as Sirius' fan club glared at her. She was sure that in the near future James' fan club would have a world war with them. It amused her to no end.

"Of course I do! It was brilliant!" Sirius said happily.

"You've given up your best friend for a girl." Lily told him flat out.

"Yeah Sirius I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Marauders' rules… number one, don't go anywhere near Lily unless you go by Prongs." Remus stated in an all knowing voice.

"I resent that!" Lily stated and Sirius kissed her.

"Well on account of James has a girl, according to rule fifteen, rule one is null and void!" He said happily. "If Prongs has said girl in rule one, then rule one is ineffective as long as it has been more than a week." Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Lily gave him a weird look. He looked at her asking what was wrong without saying anything.

"It's only been three days Sirius." Remus cleared it up for him.

"Oh…" Sirius said. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! I get it!" He stated happily. Then realized he had broken a rule. "Oops." He stated in a small voice. Then counted on his fingers. "Damn." He stated.

"Yeah now that Sirius has caught on, we should get going; we're going to be late for Potions." Lily stated in a rush.

"Since when are you so into going to Potions Lil, you hate Potions." Natalie said, catching up with Remus, Halo trailed behind and gave Lily a weak smile, it was okay with her. For now…

"Um… Since this conversation isn't one I would ever like to be a part of. Definitely not into conversations about rules that go along the lines of me and who can and can not date me, and under what circumstances." Lily stated stalking to her seat in the dark dudgeon. Halo took the seat next to her, as Sirius went and took a seat next to James who gave him an obviously dirty look. Remus and Natalie took the seat in between the two tables. James and Sirius being in the back, and Lily and Halo in the front.

"So how's Sirius?" Halo whispered to her best friend. Lily smirked.

"Better than Remus." Halo gasped and Lily giggled.

"Do tell! I never heard about you being in bed with him." Halo said jerking her head back to say Remus.

"Sorry Love, no comment there. The Professor is here." Lily stated. She knew that wasn't over, and sure enough, as soon as Slughorn started drawling on, Lily received a note from Halo. She gave in.

She scrawled her note with the story and handed it to Halo:

_It was last year, it was a late spring night, and we were talking up in the Astronomy tower. He asked about Amanda, and my past relationships and stuff. Asked if I was a virgin, and I told him I wasn't. He asked how that happened. I told him about the muggle boy during Christmas. Then I asked if he was a virgin, and he said no. I asked him who, but he wouldn't say, so instead I kissed him, you know, try to seduce him. Well one thing leads to another, and we ended up together, in the morning we decided we'd go with it never happened. I was depressed, he seemed hurt. We never spoke of it again, and decided we wouldn't tell anyone, but he won't mind that you know, as long as Natalie doesn't find out. She would throw a fit. She loves him. Anyway yeah don't tell anyone. Thanks! Now I need to take notes. _

Halo read the note in awe of her friend and just gave a nod back, as Lily took notes. Halo mused at the fact that her friend was such a goody-two-shoes on the outside, but her true self was wild, not a whore, but she got around the block in do time.

Halo herself hadn't even gotten to one of the marauders, and Lily, she had had two of them in bed. It amazed her. She had been with her fair share of guys, and could've probably had Remus or Sirius, or maybe even James if Lily was involved, but she never got a taste of that candy.

The class droned on, luckily it was only a single, so they got out of there without having to brew a Potion. They indeterminately walked slowly to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When everyone took their seats they sat and listened to Professor Niki Natalia.

"Good morning class." Professor Natalia stated to the lively bunch of sixth years, clearly their focus was still on Lily and Sirius' newly found relationship. There was a general murmur of "Good morning."

"Okay since you all seem so much more interested in Ms. Evan's and Mr. Black's new found relationship, I'll give you your homework so you can commence talking for a bit. I see no point in trying to teach a class that isn't going to hear me anyway. So you all owe me an explanation of how you become and animagus, and the steps to registering. Have a nice class." The Professor said to them. She was young, in her early twenties. She had dirty blonde hair, and was of average height. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she seemed to understand the students better than most teachers. Well until you got on her bad side, as they learned one day. She had a Russian temper and was damn proud of it.

Murmurs began to stir and Lily glared at the Professor who called her up.

"Yes Professor?" Lily said in a falsely cheery voice.

"Is something bugging you?" She asked in an honest voice.

"Only the fact that the whole school is talking about the fact that I'm dating a Marauder, and it isn't one James Potter. You know nothing that should really annoy me." Sarcasm was dripping from her tongue. The Professor gave her a sympathetic look.

"Would you like to leave, I'm sorry all the talk is bugging you. I didn't intend for this to hurt you." The Professor said. Lily glanced at Halo. "She can go too." Lily smiled gratefully and thanked the Professor as she departed with Halo, and told Natalie they'd explain later.

Lily lead Halo up to their dorm, thankfully it was empty.

"Wow you are on fire lately." Halo exclaimed. "You amaze me I must say, so do tell about Remus and Sirius, how are they in bed?" Lily growled and Halo gave a girly giggle.

"Well…" Lily started.

**A/N: Okay there is your next chapter, extremely boring, and kind of short, but alas I've had a long day. I was kind of really sick earlier. Blah blah blah, im hating guys in general right now, so James shall suffer till I'm feeling better, which could be a while, so I guess James will suffer…. Dam well Review! Tell me what you think each should be like… if I take advice I'll be sure to say it! **

**CrazyLily **


	10. hehe

"Well, Remus was… exotic, he was good in bed too. But you know that wasn't ever going to work out. We both just needed shag, but he was so sweet, it was romantic." Lily said in a dreamy like voice.

"You were both trashed weren't you?" Halo asked giggling.

"Just a little." Halo laughed even harder knowing it was a lie. Lily laughed as well.

"Anyway, Remus was good. A little too gentle for my taste, but I think Natalie will like it. Plus I'm almost positive that Remus thought I was a virgin. Honestly people think I'm such a good girl. I'm really not that innocent." Halo just nodded knowing it was true. "It was good though, exactly what I needed at the time." Lily said procrastinating intentionally to keep Halo on edge.

"Bite me Miss Evans!" Halo said seeing the glint in Lily's eye as she hummed a tune to herself.

"What is the problem my dear?" Lily asked her friend.

"GAR! You are so mean and cruel!" Halo replied glaring at her friend who just gave her dearest friend an innocent look.

"Why are you so keen on knowing how my _boyfriend _is in bed?" Lily asked hesitantly. She didn't want Halo to unleash her fury.

"Awe Miss Lily, you realize that Jamesie loves you, and you love him. I'm not quite as slow as the Hogwarts population. Sirius loves me. Let's not be ridiculous. You're using Sirius to get James to break up with Amanda, or for the sex." Halo added as an after thought.

"Damn you are good, but you missed one key ingredient." Lily said. Halo gave her a suspicious look. "Well you see…"

"How could you Black?" James Potter asked in a dangerously low voice to his 'ex' best mate as they sat in the very back corner of the class room which had a low murmur of Sirius' relationship.

"James, will you fucking relax, you have a girlfriend." Sirius reminded his best mate. His dark hair fell in his eyes hiding his laughter.

"You know I love her." James stated in the same dangerous voice.

"You're right. I did know that, and then I watched you break her heart." Sirius replied, his voice was dangerous, not low, but the voice your mother uses when you're in trouble. In control, but mad.

"You know I didn't mean to." James stated loosening up a little bit.

"Too late now don't you think?" He had a look that would scare Voldemort himself as he said it. James swallowed hard. He felt bad, but he held his steady voice and glare.

"I'm sorry." James broke down. Sirius was his best mate, and wouldn't go against him. "Even though it hurts like hell and burns in my chest. I can't do anything about it I guess. Though you did break Marauder code..." James stated sadly. He met Sirius' eyes. He knew he was far from earning his friend's respect back.

"Well then that would make two of us wouldn't it?" Sirius said and stalked off to go speak to Remus.

He missed James' faint whisper of "I guess so."

"You see Sirius' has never had a 'serious' relationship. So I can't let him hurt you, but he can't hurt me, because I'm not emotionally attached. So he can't and he realizes that." Lily said in her superior way. Halo smiled at the girl.

"What if he falls for you? Like seriously falls." Lily gave a hollow laugh. Halo gave her a funny look. She didn't get it.

Lily stared out at the blowing wind. "He won't." She stated in a quiet voice. She didn't have to look at Halo to understand that she didn't grasp the concept. "He is in love with you Halo, and no one else. He looks at you the same way you look at him, and the same way James looks at me. It's in his eyes." Lily stated in a hollow voice. She neglected to state that this was the same way she looked at James and Halo could tell she was still hurt by it.

"He'll come around." Halo said in a comforting tone. "Don't worry about him." Lily gave a dry laugh.

"I'm not worried. I'm just frustrated." Lily said. Her voice low and hurt. "He said he loved me. He's just one of those guys I can't keep off my head no matter what."

"Hey love, don't worry about him, anyway you have a boyfriend now, said lover's best mate. It's killing James and we both know it. He glares daggers at the back of your head during lessons. And forget about the talk. They're all just jealous you'll have shagged every Marauder-well save Peter, but he doesn't count-before you leave Hogwarts!" Halo said knowing exactly what was going through her friend's head.

"You are the greatest Halo!" Lily gave her best friend a hug before they heard the bell ring for classes to end. They had a break.

"Oh and Halo? If you tell anyone about me and Remus. You will never find out how Sirius is in bed." Lily stated. She loved changing subjects! It was her favorite activity. Halo sighed realizing Lily had succeeded in distracting her.

**A/N: Okay I know this is short, but I'm too lazy to write more right now because um… I had a mile set today (swimming a 1650 yd pull 2x in one morning is tiring). I'm sorry it took so long. First iw as going to make it longer… then it wouldn't load… so review and I will try to update again soon. Though school starts Tuesday… and I'm taking ap bio and ap bc calc and ap ec… and right now I have 7 periods but I'll have 8 when I change it. But I have to hang out through 10 so I can go to practice… so i might you my memory stick to type this story then… REVIEW! Love crazylily**


End file.
